The Tramp
by SuperDash1
Summary: Una vagabunda y un hijo de un multimillonario. Un hombre refinado, educado y paciente. Una chica agresiva, terca y marimacho. ¿Son compatibles? SoarinxDash
1. Chapter 1

_**HIII!, aquí os traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió escuchando una **__**ASOMBROSA**__** canción, si adivináis cual es.., os hare un regalo, YAY.**_

_**Como sea, también es de SoarinXDash, ya que la pareja es súper linda jeje, pero "buano", contiene un poco de drama, pero no demasiado, no os preocupéis, espero que os guste, besos. **_

_P.O.V DASH_

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el suelo de este pueblo tan alegre. Donde alguna vez me había sentido viva.

Agarre un vaso de plástico medio roto que había al lado mío. Lo miré detenidamente, y después extendí el brazo en el cual tenia agarrado el vaso.

Así es, estaba pidiendo limosna. Nunca me espere encontrarme en esta situación, pero aquí estoy sin nada que hacer.

Miro a la gente que pasa por enfrente mío, algunos sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Me miran como si fuera un bicho raro, como si no tuviera vida.

Aunque de una manera u otra tienen razón, ya no tengo mucha vida que digamos.

-Hola pequeña- exclamó una voz enfrente mío. Levante mi vista del suelo y la mire. Una abuela me estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa, mientras achinaba sus ojos. Iba con un vestido granate, unos zapatos azules y un moño recogiendo su blanco cabello.

-Hola- le respondí secamente. Realmente no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, después de lo que había pasado ese día.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar frente a frente con mi cara.

-20- le volví a responder. Esa señora me transmitía un sentimiento de seguridad, pero no tenia ni idea de porque.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar pidiendo?- me volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba asiento al lado mío, lo cual me extraño- cuéntame tu historia.

-¿Eh?- la miré confusa, ¿a qué se refería con mi historia?.

-Cuéntame porque una adolescente como tu esta aquí- me explicó mientras seguía sonriendo. La dulce abuela solo quería saber porque estaba pidiendo limosna.

-Es una larga historia señora- le respondí intentando sonar lo mas amable posible. No es que me importara si fuera larga o no, simplemente no quería tocar el tema.

-Oye, no me llames señora, que no soy tan vieja- protestó mientras sonreía, aquello me saco una sonrisa- venga, no seas tímida, soy toda oídos- me volvió a decir. No quería contársela, pero, algo me decía que lo hiciera, así que, empecé a contársela desde el principio.

_Flashback:_

_Antes de ayer, nada de eso había pasado. Esa chica estaba en su casa, mientras miraba a sus 2 padres pelear sin cesar. Sus padres iban a divorciarse, pero ninguno de ellos quería llevarse a la niña con ellos._

_-Te la llevas TÚ, yo estoy bastante ocupada- exclamó una señora de unos 60 años mientras miraba a la niña. Esta iba vestida con un vestido hasta la ingle, y con un gran escote. Mientras sus pies se morían llevando unos zapatos de tacón de aguja._

_-Ni en sueños- exclamó un hombre de 70 años, que iba con un traje negro y una bonita corbata azul oscuro._

_La adolescente les miro con pena y odio, su amor había durado mucho, pero al parecer se había acabado. El odio por no querer ninguno de ellos llevarse a su hija. ¿Qué acaso ella no importaba? Eso era lo más probable, que para ellos solo fuera un error._

_Al final los 2 adultos la sacaron a la calle, en la cual estaba nevando. La adolescente llevaba una sudadera con una capucha, la cual siempre llevaba puesta para tapar su cabello. Un pantalón pirata que como todos los pantalones piratas le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unas converse negras. _

_La madre cerró la puerta y la adolescente frunció el seño._

_Ella sabia que eso iba a pasar, sus padres estaban locos._

_Levantó la mirada y diviso un cartón en el suelo, entonces se dirigió a este, y se sentó en el._

_Y así paso los 2 días, todos en ese cartón. _

_Fin Del Flashback_

-Lo siento mucho pequeña- me dijo aquella mujer, la cual había escuchado toda mi historia.

-No importa, sabia que pasaría, aunque no pensaba que me dejarían afuera de la casa- respondí vagamente mientras me abrazaba las rodillas. No por la tristeza, como de seguro la abuela se pensó. Si no porque me estaba CONGELANDO de frío.

-No te preocupes, mañana todo cambiara- me dijo para luego levantarse e irse. Me quede mirando en la dirección por donde se había ido.

¿El qué iba a cambiar? ¿Mi vida? ¿Mi suerte? Nah, de seguro esa abuela estaba pirada, como sea, tengo que pedir, no tengo nada y me muero de hambre. Llevo 2 días enteros sin comer, y en verdad me estoy muriendo.

-Por favor, solo necesito un poco de dinero, aunque sea un céntimo- pedí mientras me acercaba a la gente, la cual solo me apartaba o negaba con la cabeza- ¡cretinos!- exclamé mientras me sentaba de nuevo en el suelo.

Unas horas pasadas ya era de noche, de seguro eran las 21:00 de la noche.

Miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie. Solo nieve. Así es, estaba nevando y mucho. Me estaba congelando.

-Fantástico, me voy a morir de frio, de hambre y de sed, pero no importa, todo va a salir bien, no sé como, pero simplemente lo sé, ¿cierto?- susurré/pregunté para mi misma mientras miraba al hermoso cielo.

Cerré los ojos, temiendo dormirme y no despertar de nuevo. Pero, el sueño me venció y caí dormida en medio de esa calle nevada.

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

_P.O.V SOARIN_

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana, y me moría de sueño. Pero mi padre, un señor multimillonario además de muy ambicioso, me había convocado en su despacho para charlar.

- Bien hijo, como ya sabes me estoy haciendo viejo, y tú eres mi primogénito, esto es, tú serás el sucesor de mi empresa- me dijo mi padre mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé padre- le respondí mientras suspiraba aburrido. Llevaba semanas repitiéndome lo mismo.

-Bien, ahora vamos a lo serio, te he conseguido una secretaria- me anunció mientras sonreía. Yo le miré sorprendido.

Si mi padre la había aceptado, debía de ser una chica muy delicada y bonita, ya que él era muy estricto con la apariencia.

-Asombroso, ¿y quien es?- pregunté emocionado, deseando conocer a esa chica tan bien educada que de seguro era.

-Esta en la calle- me respondió nervioso, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Oh claro, estará en la calle esperándome, ¿cierto?- le pregunté esperanzado de poder verla.

-No, ella es…una vagabunda- me respondió mientras se mordía el labio.

Yo me quede patidifuso, ¿una vagabunda?, imposible.

-¿U-una vagabunda? Buena broma papá- le respondí mientras me reía.

-No es broma, es esta chica- mi padre me extendió una foto, la cual acepte de inmediato.

Mire la foto detalladamente. En esta se encontraba una chica con una sudadera, la cual tenia una capucha que llevaba puesta, lo que hacia que no se le pudiera ver el cabello. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de varón. Si así es, toda la ropa que llevaba era de hombre, pero no me importo demasiado. También llevaba unas converse negras bastante desgastadas.

La cara no se le podía ver bien, pero se notaba que estaba bastante cansada. Ya que la piel estaba pálida, menos la parte de los ojos, esta estaba muy rosada. Granate se podría decir.

Mire a mi padre detenidamente. Incrédulo de que aquello pudiera ser cierto.

-¿Por qué ella?- pregunté mientras me guardaba la foto en mi bolsillo.

-Tu abuela ayer hablo con ella, y me ha dicho que es la elegida- me respondió levantándose de su cómoda silla.

-¿La elegida?- le pregunté confuso.

-Vete por la chica, luego te lo explico- me volvió a responder mientras salía del cuarto. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y salí del cuarto.

Cuando ya estaba donde la chica debía estar, mire a mi alrededor, intentando localizarla, hasta que la vi.

Estaba tumbada en una especie de cartón, mientras su cara se retorcía de dolor. No sé porque, pero parecía estar sufriendo.

Me acerque a ella y la mire, después mire por detrás de mi hombro, mis 2 guardaespaldas me estaban mirando y asintiendo, esperando a que la cogiera.

La agarre delicadamente y la cargue hasta el coche, donde la apoye en el asiento de atrás.

Suspiré pesadamente, esperando que por lo menos fuera delicada y educada.

Nos estábamos acercando, y no sé si debería despertarla, ya que parece que necesita descansar, pero quizás si no lo hago ahora, luego no sea un buen momento, ¿qué hago?.

a) Despertarla

b) Dejarla dormir

c) No hacer nada

_**¿Y bien? ¿la sigo? ¿la dejo? Como sea, el fic va a tomar rumbo por vuestras decisiones, esto es, depende que de decisiones toméis, el fic tendrá un final distinto ^^. Es para que los lectores interactúen en el fic jeje. Con que responder y REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y COMPARTIRLO, LOVE FOR YA.**_


	2. The Contract

_**HI!, ¿por qué actualizo tan pronto? Pues porque me aburro, pensé en jugar a algún videojuego, peeeero, ya lo hice y me aburro, aparte estoy enfadada.**_

_**Porque quiero una consola ^^, pero buaaano, algún día la tendré, algún día. **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene drama, comedia, romance y suspense. Si algunos de estos géneros no son de tu agrado, no la leas. O si no, la puedes leer y opinar sobre ella.**_

_**A) Despertarla**_

_B) Dejarla dormir_

_C) No hacer nada_

_P.O.V SOARIN_

Siendo sincero, creo que sería mejor despertarla, así se lo podre explicar todo tranquilamente.

Le toque el hombro delicadamente, esperando que con ese toquecito se despertara, pero nada.

La moví un poco más fuerte, pero seguía sin despertarse. Al final me harte y la zarandee de un lado a otro.

De repente ella abrió unos hermosos ojos color magenta, que me miraron con un sentimiento de pánico y molestia.

-¿Quién eres tu?- me preguntó mientras se alejaba de mi.

-Tranquila, soy Soarin- me presenté mientras movía mis manos para que ella se relajara.

Ella solo arqueo una ceja y se rio.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunté mientras la miraba confuso.

-¿Soarin? ¿en serio? Que nombre tan patético- me dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

Yo solo suspire exasperado. Que chica tan rara me había tocado.

-¿Y tú como te llamas?- le pregunté mientras me apoyaba en el respaldo de mi asiento. Ella solo se seco las lagrimas que le salían de los ojos por el ataque de risa que había tenido hacia unos minutos.

-Rainbow Dash- me respondió sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció en un instante- espera, ¿por qué estoy aquí? No, no ¿dónde estoy? ¿adonde vamos?- me preguntó mientras se agarraba la cabeza e intentaba abrir la puerta que estaba al lado suyo, lo cual no logro. Estaban bloqueadas.

-Bien, creo que este es un buen momento para explicarte todo- le dije mientras me acariciaba la sien, ella solo me miró y asintió- Bien, la señora con la que hablaste ayer era mi abuela. Hoy nos ha dicho a mi padre y a mi que eras la elegida. Mi padre es el dueño de la empresa más importante de todo el país. En un señor multimillonario, muy ambicioso, pero muy dulce por dentro. Él quiere que seas mi secretaria. Antes de que pongas quejas, no puedes escapar de mi, tenemos guardaespaldas por todos lados, si en algún momento algunos de ellos te viera fuera de el edificio sin mi o mi padre, te meterían un disparo en la cabeza, ¿entendido? Mi padre te lo explicara mejor, ahora baja del coche- le explique/le ordene mientras me cruzaba de brazos y la miraba. Esta se había quedado estática, incrédula. Sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, normal.

No creo que todos los días puedas escuchar algo como lo que le acababa de contar. Pero aun así, abrió la puerta y salió del coche, aun sin decir palabra alguna.

La guie hasta el despacho de mi padre, él cual estaba sentado en su sillón mientras rellenaba algunos formularios.

-Padre, aquí esta la chica, como tú pediste- le dije mientras miraba a la joven. Estaba seria, su rostro mostraba dureza y rudeza. Pero sus ojos mostraban pánico y miedo.

_P.O.V DASH_

La verdad, aunque no la quiera admitir, es que estaba asustada. Miré al chico que estaba al lado mío. Tenía que admitirlo, tenia un bonito rostro, y su pelo azul oscuro parecía estar muy bien cuidado. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Tranquila Dash, solo estas desvariando, no te preocupes.

-Tu nombre- escuché decir al hombre que había estado escribiendo hacia unos segundos. Tenia el pelo canoso, casi blanco entero, y su rostro mostraba seriedad.

-Rainbow Dash- le respondí cortante mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le miraba mal.

-Muy bien señorita Dash, firme aquí- me dijo mientras me extendía un contrato. Lo cogí y empecé a leerlo, sin olvidarme de la letra pequeña, que siempre es la más importante.

Después de terminar de leerlo, miré al señor que tenia delante, y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia?- me preguntó el hombre mientras fruncía el seño.

-Que usted se piense que voy a firmar esto- le respondí mientras me agarraba el estomago de la risa.

-¿Por qué no lo quiere firmar?- me volvió a preguntar, esta vez más serio.

-Pues mire, porque pone que tendría estar todo el día al lado de su hijo, además de hacerle caso en todo lo que me dijera- le expliqué mientras tomaba asiento en una de las butacas que había cerca.

-Bueno, entonces si no es por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas- me dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente. Eso me extraño.

Giré mi vista hacia el tal Soarin, que solo negó con la cabeza lentamente, lo cual me extraño mucho más.

De repente dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron a la sala. Uno de ellos me agarró las muñecas y me inmovilizo las piernas, lo cual me impedía moverme.

El otro saco una pistola _HK P8_, la cual solo había visto en videojuegos, era INCREÍBLE.

Aunque no tan increíble que me la pusiera en la cabeza, mientras esperaba la orden de apretar el gatillo.

-Bien, ahora ¿lo firmaras? ¿o mejor quieres que le diga a mi amigo que te inserte una bala en la cabeza?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-Antes de nada, ¿es eso una _HK P8_?- pregunté mientras me mordía el labio de la emoción.

-Si, ¿c-como lo has sabido?- me preguntó el señor canoso mientras me miraba incrédulo.

-Porque hace poco jugué "Resident Evil 5" y justo en ese juego aparecía esa hermosura, aunque en "Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D" también sale- le expliqué mientras sonreía.

-¿Acaso sabes algo de armas?- me preguntó Soarin. El cual había estado callado todo el rato.

-Claro, tanto jugar videojuegos me ha ayudado. Por ejemplo, esa arma. El poder de fuego, medio, la velocidad de fuego también medio. Aunque el valor no lo sé- dije mientras dudaba un poco sobre el valor de la pistola.

-¿Juegas videojuegos? ¿de guerra? ¿una chica?- volvió a preguntar.

-Claro, mi favorito es el "Battlefield 4", sus gráficos son una pasada- respondí mientras intentaba soltarme del agarre del hombre.

-Dime niña, ¿qué significa el nombre de la pistola?- me preguntó el señor del cual aun no sabia el nombre.

-Heckler & Koch P8, es el estándar sidearm del Bundeswehr- respondí nuevamente, agradeciendo todos mis conocimientos por las armas.

-Como sea, ¿lo vas a firmar?- me volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirando al guardaespaldas que tenía su pistola contra mi cabeza.

-Claro- respondí nerviosa mientras cogía el bolígrafo y firmaba en el contrato.

El hombre solo rio, y de momento los dos hombres me soltaron, lo cual me alivio muchísimo.

Me toque las muñecas, que estaban un poco enrojecidas, pero no me importa demasiado.

Soarin me tomo del brazo y me guió hacia una habitación azul claro, demasiado grande para una persona.

-¿Y esto qué es?- pregunté mientras me zafaba del agarre del peliazul.

-Mi habitación, tu debes dormir aquí, pero en el suelo, te puedo traer un colchón- me dijo para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Hey, yo no voy a dormir en el suelo- le dije mientras me sentaba en la gran cama azul.

-Si lo vas a hacer, aparte llevas días durmiendo en el suelo, ¿qué diferencia hay?- me preguntó para luego salir.

Eso me molesto, y bastante.

De repente una joven de no más de 30 años dejo una bandeja de plata en una mesita, encima de esta había todo tipo de manjares. Había pollo, chuletas, fideos, pan, lomo, de TODO.

Dios, la boca se me hace agua con solo mirar a las chuletas que había. Tan sabrosas.

La joven parece ser que se dio cuenta de ello y me miro.

-No se le ocurra coger comida del señor, hay guardaespaldas vigilando, si la ven comiendo la castigaran- después de eso salió de allí.

Mierda, ¿qué hago? Parece que no hay ningún guardaespaldas cerca, hay afuera de la habitación, pero no dentro, si tan solo cojo una, no creo que pase nada. Pero si alguien me ve me matan, no literalmente pero…

2 días sin comer.., me estoy muriendo, ¿qué debo hacer?.

_A) Coger una chuleta, y saciar el hambre, a la vez que arriesgarse a que alguien te vea_

_B) No coger nada, para así no correr peligro_

_C) Coger la bandeja y empezar a comer_

_**Y hasta hay el capitulo de hoy. ¿Os gusta que vosotros tengáis que tomar decisiones? Responderme en los comentarios. Como sea, así es, a Dash la he hecho como una viciada a los videojuegos XD, just like ME.**_

_**Bueno, esperó que os haya gustado y si es así, ya sabéis REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y COMPARTIRLO, LOVE FOR YA.**_


	3. The Bodyguard

_**HI! ¿Qué tal? Esperó que bien. Y ya tengo 30 reviews con 2 capítulos, muchísimas gracias. En verdad me alegra que le hayáis recibido con tanta alegría. Cooomo sea, aquí os traigo el 3 capitulo de esta historia. **_

_**Esperó que os guste ^^. **_

_A) Coger una chuleta, y saciar el hambre, a la vez que arriesgarse a que alguien te vea_

_**B) No coger nada, para así no correr peligro**_

_C) Coger la bandeja y empezar a comer_

_**P.O.V DASH**_

Mejor no cojo nada. Quien sabe lo que me pueden hacer si me ven, aparte.., estar 3 días sin comer es casi nada ¿no?.

De repente oigo como la puerta se abre. Miro a Soarin, que esta sentándose en una pequeña silla mientras agarra un trozo de lomo y se lo mete a la boca.

Mierda, la boca se me hace agua. Me dan ganas de quitarle la bandeja y empezar a comer como un animal. De repente me mira interrogante.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin comer?- me pregunta mientras agarra otro trozo de lomo y lo devora.

-3 días- respondí mientras tragaba saliva. En verdad me moría de hambre.

De repente veo como se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mi, en su mano tenia 2 billetes de 10 euros. ¿Qué quería que hiciera con eso?.

-Abajo te esta esperando un guardaespaldas, puedes comprarte comida con ese dinero, ¿verdad?- me dijo/preguntó mientras volvía a sentar en esa pequeña silla.

Yo solo asentí contenta, mientras salía disparada de la habitación.

Cuando ya estaba abajo, me di cuenta de que un señor de pelo largo rubio me estaba siguiendo. Suponía que era el guardaespaldas.

-Bien, al fin podre comer- me dije a mi misma mientras entraba a una tienda de comestibles.

Cuando salí de esta, se me cayo una banana al suelo. Así que me agache para tomarla. Cuando la tome y me puse de pie miré que había a mi izquierda.

Una señora muy delgada estaba sentada en el suelo mientras acunaba a un niño demasiado flaco. Era todo huesos, parecía que no había comido en años. Eso me dio bastante pena.

Vi como la señora miraba el plátano con deseo, normal.

-Yo misma estaba así ayer, aparte no estaba tan mal. Soy muy buena persona…- me dije a mi misma mientras me agachaba a la altura de la señora y le entregaba todo lo que había comprado. Esto es, plátanos, uvas, manzanas, y alguna que otra "comida basura".

La señora me miro incrédula mientras sonreía alegre. Vi como le daba un plátano al pequeño niño, y este, de la alegría, sonreía y se lo comía contento.

Saqué de mi bolsillo los 10 euros que me quedaban, y se los di. Ellos lo necesitaban más que yo.

Cuando me aleje de la señora y el niño, el guardaespaldas me miró incrédulo.

-¿Por qué les has regalado tu comida?- me preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Ellos la necesitan más que yo, aparte creo que se la merecen- dije mientras sonreía y empezaba a caminar hacia el hotel, siendo seguida por el guardaespaldas.

_**P.O,V SOARIN**_

De repente veo abrirse la puerta de mi habitación. Es Rainbow, mi secretaria.

Pero, ¿no tiene comida?, ¿qué diablos ha hecho con el dinero que le he dado?.

-¿Y la comida? ¿y mi dinero?- pregunte mientras miraba como se sentaba en la cama y se reía- ¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- le volví a preguntar, esta vez más serio.

-Nada, nada. No tengo comida, quiero decir, la he comprado pero se la he dado a una señora y su hijo. Estaban muy mal, y quería ayudarlos- me respondió mientras se rascaba el brazo. No sé si de la vergüenza, o si estaba nerviosa.

-¿Y ahora que vas a comer?- le pregunte mientras la miraba. Ella solo levanto la mirada y me miro suplicante.

-Pues…, me preguntaba si… ¿podrías darme un poco de tu comida?- me pregunto esta vez sonriéndome.

Yo me quede atónito. Yo encantado le daría de mi comida, ya que me iba a sobrar, pero mi padre me decía que nunca le diera de mi comida a vagabundos. Y aunque ella ahora prácticamente ahora no sea un vagabundo, no podía darle.

-No- le respondí fríamente mientras me volteaba hacia otro lado- no me esta permitido darle de comer a los vagabundos- volví a responder. Esta vez siendo más claro.

-¿Qué? aunque sea una vagabunda, tengo los mismos derechos que usted a comer comida. ¿Por qué no puede darme? ¿simplemente porque lo dice su estúpido padre? ¿qué acaso no entiende que hay muchas personas sufriendo hay fuera? Tu puedes vivir como un dios, pero hay gente que no es tan afortunada como usted. Hay gente que no tiene a un maldito padre multimillonario. Usted lo único que es, es un maldito niño mimado- me dijo mientras hacia ademanes con las manos.

Ella tenia razón, toda la razón del mundo, para ser más exactos. Pero, mi padre la había escuchado.

_**P.O.V DASH**_

¿Ese maldito cretino quien se creía? Increíble. Cuanto desearía estar en mi casa, con mi querida "PlayStation 4", jugando al "COD Ghost" y punto. Pero no, estoy aquí, con este estúpido niño mimado que se cree el dios del mundo.

De repente veo como 2 hombres de negro entran a la sala y me agarran de los brazos. ¿Ahora qué había echo? ¿ser justa?.

-¡Soltadme!- grité mientras forcejeaba. Mire a Soarin, quien solo murmuraba las palabras "lo siento".

Seguía forcejeando, hasta que me tocaron en un punto de la espalda, y caí dormida en un profundo sueño.

_**1:00 de la mañana. Celda:01.**_

¿Qué mierda? ¿dónde estoy? Oh fantástico, me han encerrado. ¿Qué se creen que soy? ¿un perro? Que mierda de vida.

Prefería morir de hipotermia a tener que aguantar a esta panda de pijos.

De repente siento una mirada clavada en mi, y giro mi vista para encontrarme con….

_A) Con el padre de Soarin_

_B) Con el guardaespaldas_

_C) Con Soarin_

_**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY. Ahora os preguntareis, ¿por qué has puesto a el guardaespaldas en un opción? Porque el guardaespaldas tiene un gran PAPEL en la historia. ¿Con quién queréis que se encuentre? XD, esta en vuestras manos.**_

_**YOU KNOW, SHARE, REVIEWS, FAVS AND LOVE FOR YA.**_


	4. The Tears

_**HI, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien, como sea aquí traigo el capitulo 4 de esta historia.**_

_A) Con el padre de Soarin_

_B) Con el guardaespaldas_

_**C) Con Soarin**_

_**P.O.V DASH**_

Y me encuentro con Soarin, el cual me esta mirando directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por darme comida señor generoso- comente mientras me tocaba el estomago, el cual no paraba de rugir.

-Lo siento, mi padre no me deja darle comida a mis empleados…- me dijo él mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunté mientras me miraba una pulsera que tenia amarrada en la muñeca. Una pulsera que me la dio mi madre, antes de volverse loca.

-Ya te lo he dicho, eres la elegida- me respondió mientras intentaba desviar el tema.

-Venga ya hombre, tú a mi no me engañas- le respondí mientras le miraba entre los barrotes.

-La chica tiene razón, creo que seria mejor decírselo antes de que se entere por su cuenta- dijo otra voz. Era el guardaespaldas que me había acompañado hasta la tienda.

-No, y no lo hare. Vigílala, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre, no te preocupes, solo… confía en mi- me dijo Soarin mientras salía de la pequeña sala. Yo me quede mirando al guardaespaldas, en señal de que me explicara todo.

De repente, me extendió un informe con las iniciales "A.E", esto es… "Asociación de Esclavas".

No entendía lo que significaba, pero empecé a leer.

Cuando acabe de leerlo me queda estática, mientras me abrazaba las rodillas. Él.., él me había comprado.

Así es, como a una esclava, y estaba haciendo ofertas a gente para que me comprara. Me dijo que confiara en él el hijo de su mamá. ¿Para esto? Me quería vender….

El guardaespaldas sale de la habitación al ver a Soarin entrar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- me preguntó con un semblante serio. Yo solo le mostré el informe.

-Mierda, mira, hay explicación para todo…- me dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-Mira, tú solo me has estado utilizando. Me estabas intentando persuadir para que yo pensara que eras una buena persona. Me dijiste que confiara en ti, ¿para qué? ¿para esto?. No soy un perro, ¿entiendes? Soy una maldita persona, quizás no muy normal, pero soy una persona, ahora vete de esta maldita sala- le dije mientras me levantaba y me iba hacia la esquina más alejada que había.

Él solo asintió y se fue.

Yo miré por una pequeña ventana que había. Derrame una lágrima, la primera de muchas más.

_**P.O.V SOARIN**_

La verdad, me sentía muy mal por ella. Yo no quería hacerla daño, en serio. Solo….., no sé.

De repente veo como 3 hombres se dirigen con mi padre a el pasillo el cual dirigía a la celda donde estaba Dash.

Oh mierda, de seguro la habían comprado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

_A) Ir detrás de ellos_

_B) Ir a avisar a Dash_

_C) Ir a buscar ayuda_

_**Y hasta aquí. Se que fue corto, pero tuve la semana pasada repleta de exámenes. Y hasta mañana no termino XD. Por cierto, debo comunicaros que las historias "New Feelings" y "Nuevos Misterios" van a ser paradas por falta de inspiración.**_

_**No penséis que las estoy dejando atrás simplemente por estar con esta. Para nada. Solo es que no tengo nada para ellas. Esta y las demás que tengo seguirán en curso.**_

_**Por cierto, la decisión que toméis ahora cambiara MUCHO la historia. Una puede conducir al camnino bueno, donde podréis salvar a Dash, pero otra conducirá al camino malo, donde se la llevaran.**_

_**Esta en vuestras manos, bye.**_


	5. Hands

_**Disfrutar del capitulo cinco. Espero que os guste, y que pongáis reviews ^^.**_

_A) Ir detrás de ellos_

_**B) Ir a avisar a Dash**_

_C) Ir a buscar ayuda_

**P.O.V SOARIN**

Tengo que ir a por ella, puedo aprovechar ahora que están negociando en el despacho de mi padre.

Baje cuidadosamente las escaleras de madera, y en cuanto llegue abajo, fui corriendo hacia la celda de Dash.

-¡Dash!- grite mientras miraba a la celda, en la cual la chica estaba sentada, mientras me miraba.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto mientras suspiraba.

-Vienen a por ti, te han comprado, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, ahora mismo- dije mientras sacaba la llave que traía en el bolsillo y abría la celda.

Dash intento salir de la celda, pero yo la retuve.

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que salir- me dijo mientras intentaba salir.

-Están viniendo para aquí, no podemos salir por aquí- le dije mientras la metía adentro y cerraba la puerta.

-Entonces.. ¿Qué hacemos listo?- me pregunto con tono burlón. Ni en una situación como esta, puede ser seria.

-En esta celda, hay una salida, ven...- la guíe hasta un pequeño agujero en la esquina.

Saque una cuerda de mi bolsillo y la estire.

-Hay que bajar por aquí, tú solo sígueme- le dije mientras me empezaba a desfilar por la cuerda hacia abajo.

-Se podría decir, que es como escalar hacia abajo, algo extraño... ¿Ya puedo bajar?- me preguntó mientras miraba hacia abajo.

_**P.O.V DASH**_

Wow. La verdad, era muy profundo, había como una caída de 11 metros hasta abajo.

-Si baja, ya te explico yo como- me dijo mientras me miraba desde abajo.

-Ya sé cómo bajar por un agujero, en el 'Far Cry' lo hago siempre- dije mientras me agarraba a la cuerda y empezaba a bajar.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado- me volvió a decir. Ha decir verdad, es muy pesado cuando quiere. Pero, algo me dice que solo quiere ayudarme.

Empecé a bajar cuidadosamente, hacerlo con una consola no cuesta nada, pero hacerlo en la vida real duele. Lo que más son las manos.

Ahora entiendo porque los escaladores siempre llevan guantes.

De repente oigo pasos, se estaban acercando.

-Date prisa- me dijo Soarin, el cual parecía muy nervioso.

-Ya voy- le dije mientras seguía bajando. Aun me faltaba de bajar, y mucho.

Los 3 hombres más el padre de Soarin llegaron a la celda y por supuesto, nos vieron.

-¡Se están escapando!- exclamó uno de ellos mientras sacaba una pequeña cuchilla.

-Corta la cuerda..., sus manos no aguantaran- dijo el que estaba al lado suyo.

-Pero si corta la cuerda, se caerá y a esa altura se matara- dijo el ultimo.

-Cierto, pero ¿no veis que hay 2 cuerdas puestas? Si cortamos la que sujeta, la cuerda por la que se esta agarrando no se caerá, y ella no morirá- explicó el padre de Soarin.

Los otros tres asintieron, y el que tenía la cuchilla empezó a cortar la cuerda.

Mierda, tenía que darme prisa, si cortaba la cuerda que sujetaba esta cuerda, podría...

De repelente vi como la otra cuerda caía, lo que hizo que bajara a toda presión sujetándome a la cuerda en la que estaba agarrada.

Soarin se alarmó, ya que empecé a gritar, y normal, me había quemado las manos.

Cuando llegue abajo, Soarin me miró y me agarró las manos.

-Oh no... Te están sangrando demasiado, te las tengo que vendar- me dijo mientras sacaba unas vendas y me vendaba las dos manos.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto mientras me miraba.

-Claro que si Soarin, me acabo de hacer las manos mierda, pero estoy perfectamente- le dije sarcásticamente mientras le miraba.

-Lo siento, no quería preguntarte eso- me dijo mientras suspiraba.

-No importa. Gracias por salvarme, aunque si no me hubierais puesto en venta, nada de esto hubiera pasado- le dije mientras sonreía.

-Ya, ya, oye.., necesitamos subir, conque, te tengo que llevar, ¿Qué dices?- me preguntó mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Esa sonrisa siempre me hacia sentir..., extraña.

_A) Decir que si. Perderías un poco tu personalidad, pero, no tendrías que esforzarte._

_B) Un no rotundo. Nunca dejarías que ese idiota que te ha puesto en venta pudiera llevarte._

_C) Depende. Si te ofrece un buen trato, le dejarías._

_**Lo sé, corto. Pero, sigo con exámenes, y no se puede hacer mucho. Bien, la decisión que tomasteis fue ni buena ni mala. La opción correcta hubiera sido la de "Ir a buscar ayuda" ya que Soarin se hubiera encontrado con el guardaespaldas.**_

_**Entonces Soarin hubiera entretenido a su padre y el guardaespaldas hubiera liberado a Dash.**_

_**La mala hubiera sido la de "Ir detrás de ellos" ya que Soarin no habría echo absolutamente nada.**_

_**Esta ha sido ni buena ni mal. Buena porque la habéis salvado. Mala porque se ha quemado las manos. Os felicito. Hasta el próximo capitulo, bye.**_


	6. The Weapon

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Sé que tardo en actualizar, pero... Se me pasa el tiempo XD. Sigamos.**

_**A) Decir que si. Perderías un poco de tu personalidad, pero no tendrías que esforzarte.**_

B) Un no rotundo. Nunca dejarías que ese idiota que te ha puesto en venta pudiera llevarte.

C) Depende. Si te ofrece un buen trato, le dejarías.

P.O.V DASH

-Esta bien, pero solo porque no quiero hacer esfuerzo en subir- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. Él solo río en respuesta.

-Fantástico- después de esa palabra solo me cargo y me llevo hasta arriba, donde supuestamente los otros estaban.

-Soarin, no te has parado a pensar que... ¿Ellos podrían seguir aquí?- pregunte mientras le miraba burlonamente.

-Quizás no... La única forma de vencerlos es con esto...- de repente de el bolsillo de su "chaqueta" saco 2 pistolas.

-¿Con pistolas?- pregunte emocionada.

-Dash, sabes que las pistolas son muy peligrosas ¿verdad?- me pregunto mientras me miraba interrogante y serio. De seguro no confiaba en mi. Puedo ser madura si me lo propongo.

-Claro que lo se, solo... Dámela, por favor- le rogué mientras agarraba una pistola.

-¿Que no te dolían las manos?- me pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Duele, pero si disparo con esta hermosura, el dolor valdrá la pena- dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Acaso sabes disparar?- me pregunto mientras me miraba.

-Eh... Mas o menos...- le dije nerviosa.

-Anda, vamos, solo debes ser sigilosa y no nos pillaran, ¿vale?- me pregunto mientras salía de la sala.

-Claro, si mi segundo nombre es sigilosa... Rainbow Sigilosa Dash..- dije mientras iba detrás de él.

Bien, solo tenía que acordarme de algún juego de sigilo... Por ejemplo... Eso es, "Assasins Creed", aunque siempre fallara en las misiones en las que no se podía matar a los templarios, por que o sino llamabas mucho la atención. Me tiraba horas en esas misiones.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto Soarin recargando el arma.

-En... ¿Los templarios?- dije mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Los templarios? ¿Acaso sabes algo de historia?- me pregunto sorprendido.

¿De historia? Si yo estaba hablando de un videojuego.

-Eh... No- dije mientras me rascaba la nuca- quiero decir, he estudiado historia, pero, justo eso no- volví a decir.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde sacas a los templarios?- me pregunto curioso.

-¿De "Assasins Creed"?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Oh, de ese videojuego...- me dijo un poco desilusionado- ¿Solo sabes cosas de videojuegos?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Esto... Quizás...

-Que bien educada estas- me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No todo el mundo es como tú, ¿lo sabias?- le pregunte mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Esa frase no me había sentado bien, para nada.

¿Acaso yo tenia la culpa de que mi madre fuera una maldita prostituta y mi padre un drogadicto? A mi me da que no.

-Lo siento, no pretendía que esa frase sonara mal- me dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida.

-No te preocupes señor bondadoso- le dije sonriendo.

Después de todo, me iba cayendo mejor cada día.

-Mierda- susurró mientras se acercaba a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte con una ceja arqueada mientras él solo me miraba.

-Están hay, hay que usar la fuerza- me dijo mientras apretaba la pistola.

No es que no estuviera ansiosa de probar la monada que tenia en mis manos, solo que no quería disparar a un ser humano.

¿Qué hago? ¿le hago caso o propongo algo nuevo?

A) Hacerle caso. Después de todo, no es que sepas mucho de idear planes.

B) Proponer un nuevo plan. Podríais escapar sin tener que herir a nadie.

C) No usar las pistolas. Podríais usar cuchillos o algo por el estilo. O podríais sedarlos.

_**Y hasta aquí. Lo sé, me he tardado, pero no le puedo hacer nada XD. Bien, os tengo que decir que pronto voy a actualizar "New Feelings" y será el capitulo final de la historia ^^.**_

_**Cuando termine esa historia, estoy pensando en subir una nueva de SoarinXDash, que vaya sobre que Soarin es el guardaespaldas de Dash, y tiene que estar con ella todo el tiempo, y ese rollo. La cual espero que sigáis.**_

_**Besos.**_


	7. My House

_**Bueno, aquí os traigo el capitulo 7 de esta historia, el cual va a ser muy corto. Ya que he querido actualizar hoy para desearos unas felices navidades, con que, no os esperéis un capitulo muy largo. **_

**A) Hacerle caso. Después de todo, no es que sepas mucho de idear planes.**

B) Proponer un nuevo plan. Podríais escapar sin tener que herir a nadie.

C) No usar las pistolas. Podríais usar cuchillos o algo por el estilo. O podríais sedarlos.

P.O.V SOARIN

La vi un poco nerviosa, creo yo que no estaba muy convencida de usar la pistola, creo que tenia miedo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunte. Simplemente por curiosidad, no es como si ella me importara o algo parecido.

-¿Eh? ¿Si me pasa algo? ¿A mi? Para nada, ¿de donde sacas esas paranoias? Anda, acabemos con esto- me dijo mientras sonreía forzosamente.

-Esta bien, oye, sé que no sabes disparar, que tu a mi no me engañas, así que, si alguno de esos hombres te encuentra, corre, ¿entendido?- le pregunte mientras cargaba mi arma.

Ella solamente asintió ante mi pregunta. Así que nos pusimos en marcha. Teníamos que entrar a la habitación principal, después de pasarla, podríamos salir por la salida de incendios. Pan comido.

Yo me puse detrás de un sillón granate, mientras que ella se puso detrás de un sofá azul.

Se la veía agitada y muy nerviosa. No sé si eran nervios, o era emoción. Como sea, lo que fuera que sea, se lo tenia que aguantar.

Justo al girarme, me encontré con un hombre. Por suerte, estaba mirando hacia delante, y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Saque un pequeño trapo el cual contenía un poquito de *_GHB _y se lo puse en la boca. El guarda cayó inconsciente de inmediato.

Lo mismo paso con 2 más que se pusieron en mi camino.

Iba a seguir, sin duda alguna. Hasta que un grito me paro.

_P.O.V DASH_

Fantástico. Me habían cogido. Y no sé porque. Solo me tropecé con el sillón, no fue mi culpa.

-¡Dash!- oí a Soarin gritar mi nombre, mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos.

-Suéltala ahora mismo….- dijo mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

Lo cual no sirvió de mucho, quiero decir, él tenia su arma en mi cabeza, con que si Soarin disparaba, él me disparaba a mi.

-¿Yo que te dije?- me gritó mientras aparetaba el arma en sus manos.

¿Acaso era mi culpa no ser sigilosa? Yo ya le dije que ese no era mi fuerte.

-¿Qué me tropezara con todo lo que viera?- le respondí mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-Idiota…- susurró él mientras se tocaba la frente.

-Oye, que yo no te he insultado- le dije mientras fruncía el seño.

Solo faltaba que el muy idiota empezara a insultarme.

-Bien.. ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Soarin al señor que seguía sosteniendo el arma contra mi cabeza.

-A ella, y un poco de dinero- le respondió él.

-Yo te puedo dar dinero- le dijo Soarin mientras sacaba esos papeles de cheques- ¿cuánto?

-600.000 piezas de oro, o no hay trato- le dijo el tío.

Espera… ¿piezas de oro? ¿qué?.

-Bien…. –Soarin, supuestamente, estaba escribiendo la cantidad en el cheque.

Soarin se acerco a el hombre para darle el billete, pero justo cuando iba a dárselo. Le propago una patada en la rodilla, lo que hizo que el hombre se arrodillara.

Soarin le dio un codazo en la cabeza, lo que le dejo inconsciente.

-Eso… fue… asombroso- dije mientras sonreía.

Soarin solo sonrió orgulloso y salimos de hay.

-¿a dónde vamos?- me pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No lo sé.. ¿qué acaso no tienes una casa o algo?- le pregunte extrañada.

-Esa era mi casa…. Pero bueno, como sea, podemos ir a mi antigua casa- me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Claro, o podemos ir a mi casa- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

¿A que casa tienen que ir? Una respuesta buena, y otra mala. Usar la cabeza para escoger. Muy importante.

A) A la casa antigua de Soarin.

B) A mi casa.

C) Cada uno a una y punto.

_**Y ya esta. Lo sé, corto y sin demasiada acción XD. Lo sé, pero, no tenia planeado actualizar hoy. Pero, como es navidad, pues eso. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!.**_

_**Tenéis que contestarme a esta pregunta. ¿Qué P.O.V os gusta más?.**_

_**Responder en los comentarios, también comentar que os ha parecido el cap y todo eso. Por cierto, las sugerencias o ideas se aceptan.**_

_**GHB: **__**El sedante GHB es conocido por su uso criminal como droga para violar, administrado a sujetos que no sospechan de lo que la bebida tiene, en bares, fiestas para reducir cualquier intento de la víctima a defenderse. Esta altamente prohibido en muchos países.**_


End file.
